


All about that bass

by Lexaraccon13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, DJ Beca Mitchell, F/F, F/M, Famous Beca Mitchell, Going with the flow, M/M, not really sure what i am doing, teacher chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaraccon13/pseuds/Lexaraccon13
Summary: Beca is the life of the party, she lives her life to the fullest. some would say all the partying, girls, and fame are just a coping mechanism to fill the void her blue-eyed friend left.after her fame, she had it all but the one person she really wanted. will this Bellas reunion will Beca finally find the courage to confess or will it end in heartbreak all over again,
Relationships: Bumper Allen/Fat Amy, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, jessie/original character
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bechloe fic so please don't hesitate to give me any feedback that could help me improve. 
> 
> hopefully I can update pretty frequently due to being furloughed so I have time lol.
> 
> Be safe, Be happy.

"Becaw!"

Ugh! what is that squeaking noise? I rolled over cuddling into the body that was draped over me. the squeaking finally stopped, I sighed happily until I felt something poke me, I blindly swiped at the offender.

"come on Bec it's time to get up" I huffed, ready to knock a bitch out when suddenly the body on top of me suddenly shot up and in the next few seconds there was a thump, a cry then silence. I rolled over facing the door, opened one eye, and laughed.

There sprawled out on the floor was my best friend, holding his nose as blood flowed dripping onto his I love sausage rolls T-shirt. I looked to my left and saw Hannah - wait no Jane? Yikes: the blonde beauty sat up, the sheet covering her modesty, hands clenched tightly waiting. she looked at me, then at Jessie.

"what the fuck DJ! is this your boyfriend?" she glared at me, her fist at the ready. fuck not another one. without replying, I get out of bed throwing the nearest shirt on before hastily heading to the kitchen, squeaking out a mumbled: "coffee?"

I start boiling the water when Jessie came out with a tampon stuck up his nose, mumbling quietly to himself, he sat at her bar stool. I handed him his favourite mug that I got him for his birthday that says: I am too gay for this shit. I turn to him as I stir the sugar in his drink.

"you would think after the Keri fiasco you would avoid waking up hungover models" he looked sheepish, shrugging. "how else am I meant to wake you up? it's a big day today! Jamie is at the ready, Stacie is already flirting with Emily's manager to get V.I.P tickets and Amy is already at the venue, selling your merch although I think she’s slipping a few fat Amy winehouse blow up dolls in there too" 

I chuckled, being friends with Amy all these years, you would think that I would be used to her shenanigans. "yeah, and the fact people buy them is a mystery and I am still not over the advert of her and the doll she made. My manager refuses to even look at her now! And who needs V.I.P tickets ya’ll are all in backstage anyway”

Jessie grabbed the creamer, his eyes never connecting with mine, before I could question him, Tiffany? or Steph? gahh never mind. the hot blonde came over to me already dressed in last night clothes. she grabbed a bunch of my shirt at my stomach, gave me  
a sloppy kiss and winked. "call me later? I want to claim that date." my eyes widen. I start to stutter not sure how to get away with this. but Jessie beat me to it.

"oh, honey. she won't be calling you unless it's about her test result" he eyed her knowingly, while she huffed and ran out of the door. I punched him in the stomach "dude did you have to say that you dick"

I huffed hitting him again, I chugged the remaining coffee and headed to get ready for the day. after Jessie finished his cackling, he eyed the thong that was hanging on the chairs back. "you know you should start a collection, after all these models’ panties you could probably frame them and hang them above your bed. also please don't tell Amy I got punched again she's already roasting me about what happened last night!" I rolled my eyes, with one middle finger in the air I head towards the shower.

as I stand in the shower letting the hot water wash last night’s activities away, I reflected on today. after years of paying my dues I finally made it, I am the most sort out music producer, who has won three Grammys and owns the hottest club in town. My life is good, I have friends who are more of a family then my actual family, I have models’ numbers along with a few artists, I am playing at the biggest music festival tonight and hosting the biggest A list party.

But there was something always missing. no matter who I brought home with me, the new car I just bought or the fact I produced Beyoncé’s new single, nothing was ever full. I had everything I ever wanted yet I felt like I am still waiting. it makes me sound ungrateful which I am not, I will never be more grateful for my career and the Bellas, if it were not for them, or her best friend she would not be here today. she shut off the shower and grabbed her towel, what should I wear today? as I sort through my closet my phone starts beeping, I look over and it is the group chat:

Fat Amy: yooo Shawshank kick Model #8 out and get ready, Jamie’s withholding lunch until you get here!

Stacie: B-Mitch you need to stop your rug munching, we have a rehearsal in thirty minutes, and I have got my own lady loving to do waiting for me at home!

Posen: Hobbit this is the last time I ever look after your ass again, I just calmed down Hailey from telling everyone you have an std! and Stace you better behave 😉

DJ mitch: ..who’s Hailey?

Posed: BECA!!

Fat Amy: Beca fucking Mitchell ladies and gentlemen :P 

Shaking my head, I chuck my phone on the bed.

After choosing my outfit, I took a deep breath readying myself, because not only is it the day of my performance, but the rest of the weekend is the Bella reunion and I need a strong stomach and a stress ball. My heart starts beating rapidly, whether if its excitement or dread because after seven months I will be seeing my past, the girl I love and the girl who broke my heart...  
Chloe Beale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca get's a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler next chapter will be in Chloe POV

After finding Jessie a clean shirt and bickering over who drives, we are finally on our way to rehearsals. While he is driving, I remembered our earlier conversation. “hey, so why does Stacie need V.I.P tickets? I thought everyone was going to watch backstage so you all can drink the free alcohol.” I stole a glance his reaction, his hand was slowly rubbing the back of neck, his nervous trait. I shook his shoulder.

“dude come on, it can’t be that bad, remember that time we went shopping- “my mouth was suddenly covered by a gross sweaty hand, I grimaced and licked his hand. “asshole, I don’t know where that’s been!”

“You promised to never bring that up again!” I laughed, remembering the time in college when we went shopping for new shoes for nationals, when he spotted some nice brown Nikes next to one of the stools, he tried them on walking around when some dude starting yelling “what the fuck! my shoes dude give them back you twisted motherfucker” after that shitshow we was asked kindly to leave, and to this day jessie never mentions it, there are lot of things we will take to our grave. That is what makes us so close. We met in high school. I was the loner skater chick who growled if anyone got too close and jessie was the boy next door who followed me around like a lost puppy until I finally let him in, and I will never regret his stalking. Jessie is more like a brother to me and we do everything together.

When my mom kicked me out after finding out I am gay, Jessie was the one who let me into his home, when my father died, he was the first one there. I may come of as asshole, which I am but I will always be there for him because he is the only person who never left.

“hey, don’t think I am letting you change subject. Now who is going into the VIP booth?” he sighed knowing that he would cave, he also knew that if he ever wanted to get through this journey alive, he would tell her the truth.

“so, do not freak out, this was lastminute and we only got the message this morning. But ah fuck this is hard!”

“dude chill. Just spit it the fuck out!”

“Chloe coming- “my heart jumped, a smile breaking on my face, then suddenly it sunk, “with Chicago”

Silence the fucking silence, the US tour going through my mind, memories torturing me. One memory standing out.

**_Flashback_ **

**_Tonight, is the night I finally do it. After singing my heart out, I am going to tell Chloe I love her._ **

**_After the intense eye contact, the subtle touches and the kisses on the cheek, she made me feel alive, the butterflies in my tummy, the flutters in my chest and the heart eyes! This girl made me feel on top of the world. I start to look for her ginger locks, she was not with the bellas, who were embarrassingly dancing next to a scared DJ Khalid, she was not at the bar getting her jiggle juice. After a few minutes looking inside, I catch red in the corner of my eye, I grin feeling the adrenaline coursing through my veins, after getting through the crowd I spot her running. I go to call her when I spot him, ugh why now? There in his uniform looking like a ken doll is Chicago, seriously who names their child after a city! my heart drops, I can already feel the tears threaten to spill as Chloe goes in for a heated lip lock with solider boy. My back hits the wall. After all the signs I thought I was getting, was all in my head, hoping that the one person who matters most to me, wanted me that after all these years, I was the one to make her happy to lover her, marry her and spend the rest of our life together singing showtunes and the late three in the morning trip to Walmart. As I wipe my eyes, I feel a presence next to me,_ **

****

**_“so, you’re my boss now”_ **

****

**_Flashback ended_ **

****

“Bec? Look I know this is not good, but in your words, you need to sack up dude, you are performing at one of the biggest festivals in Los Angeles, which by the way Halsey is going to be there and you lover her! So, untwist them panties, put them sunglasses on because you have bags under your bags. It’s time to party” after shimmying in his seat, I laugh, I check the mirror and he is right, my grey blue eyes look sullen, I look tired which would happen after partying and fucking through to four in the morning. Thank fuck Stacie’s there to do my make up.

After a quick stop at Starbucks, we get to venue, after checking in and confirming my times we head over to the merch tent, I groan Amy has the dolls put already out, and half my stuff in the back, I throw my hands up

“Ames, have you sold any of my stuff? this is just great!”

“hey short stack! I have sold a few things, the big Mitchell’s condoms are selling like hotcakes” as she walks over to me, my eyes widen catching sight of the said condoms, the packets what gold with my face in the middle. Why the fuck are we friends again? I take a deep breath and slowly exhale, preparing my self for the torture of explain to my PR why I am selling condoms with my face on It I mean hello! I am gay! I look at her with a mother like glare. “why did you have to put my face on them Ames!”

The Australian shrugged her shoulders. Looking at me like I’m the one who is crazy.

“well B mitch your face sells, and when a man whore like you, who is famous, has models coming in your penthouse like a revolving door and men praying at your feet, men who will be paying for them condoms hoping that your face will draw the women who has no standards and are drunk enough to find them more appealing than your small ass on stage!” after her rant, she threw her hands up muttering about ungrateful friends, turning around to find said men waiting in line with gold packets in their hands.

I roll my eyes; I am not that bad. As I walk through backstage, taking in my surroundings, I contemplate my life choices. Do I like a lot of sex? Hell, yeah. Do I want a relationship? Hell no! after trying to move on from Chloe I tried the relationship train and it worked. for two months, and never again will I aboard that train ever again. I am just not cut out for love, if that is my trust issues or abandonment issues talking or even my ex who was batshitcrazy and stalked me for six months then I do not know. I just know that the sex is hot, letting go for a night and then never seeing them again the next morning is easy, no being left behind and no feelings.

My eyes widen, greedily taking the craft services they have, I quickly grab a beer and start to head to the stage, nodding my head to the crew members on the stage. As a I look out already imaging the tens of thousands of fans coming here to watch me sing. I sighed. This was is it. I never thought that after touring with Khalid that I be here on this stage. My stomach is in knots, my hands are sweaty, my heart racing and my head is fuzzy. Sure, I’ve performed in large crowd’s hell I sang at the Kennedy centre but that was with the bellas, who taught me it’s okay to just let go, feel the music through my veins and have fun.

This is different, after gig after gig performing on my own, opening for artists and winning a Grammy for Emily song flashlight this was big. This festival has all the top big names in the music industry performing tonight and I will be one of them.

As I sip my beer I think of my mom, I look at the time in my phone; 11 am, she would be with Sarah, my older sister bragging how perfect she is with her perfect life.

Sometimes before a show I would imagine my mother sitting in one of the booths reserved for families, proudly cheering me on. This may sound strange coming from a person who kicked me out for loving the wrong sex, but before everything went shit, my mother loved my music, was amazed that could put two entirely different songs together and they would fit perfectly. I remembered playing the piano, singing softly to her on a winter’s night, I would make mixes of her favourite songs for her birthday or when she had a bad day.

“Becaw!”

I jumped. Nearly spilling my beer on the stages floor. “dude every fucking time! Asshole! I am going have to put bell on you”

“wow tough crowd. The band has just arrived, hopefully can get started in an hour. What’s up with you?”

“nothing, just getting hyped up. I am going to hang in the back, tell me when everyone is ready?”

I walk back, grabbing another bottle. As I reach one of the relaxation room, the tv already turned on playing an old episode of fresh prince, I grab my guitar that Jessie probably put in their knowingly.

Wishing I grabbed something stronger, something that could take my mind of this weekend, even tonight having to look over and find her, dancing and singing along to one of the many songs I’ve written about her while ken dances along happy and carefree.

Chloe beale is breathtakingly beautiful, she is the kindest human I know, she would rip her shirt off her own back for the homeless man we used to walk past in New York, she was loyal, honest and brave. Yet one thing that always stood out was her oblivious towards Becca’s feelings, the bellas could see it, Jessie could see it, fuck even the red heads mom knew. But Chloe? To her I was just her best friend. The person she could count on, a shoulder to cry on when Tom broke up with her and painfully a person she gushes to about Chicago.

I should of cut ties along time ago, should of just face the fact Chloe no longer needed me, yet I did not after their lip lock, she came to me, told me how a relationship is going to work with ken being overseas, how handsome he was, and kind and bleh gag bleh! She promised that she will always be with me, support me through my tour but after a few months Chloe woke me up with my favourite breakfast, put on my favourite band and she bought me a new record. I was surprised at first, it was not my birthday, and she didn’t break my headphones again so what was it?

Then my heart stopped, she was moving to Illinois to be close to kens base, they were going to get a cute apartment together and adopt a dog and live happily ever after.

Ugh why do I keep going back to this? I need to face facts. Unfortunately, as I go deeper in my thoughts, the more I spiral. I chug the rest of my beer, throwing it on the couch. I quietly strum my guitar and softly hum when there is a knock, I look at the time on my phone, surprised that it has been half hour since I have been here.

“come in”

The next minute goes slowly, as the door opens, I deeply inhale as red hair peeks out, grey – blue eyes connects to the bluest eyes she has memorised since freshman year.

“Chloe”

I quickly grab my one shooting a text when suddenly there was a squeal and Chloe hugging me, I close my eyes, she still smells like vanilla with a hint of her raspberry shampoo. As she squeezes me to death, I awkwardly pat her back, not used to the affection like I used to.

**_To: Lesbro_ **

**_Bring me whisky or vodka not fussy… Do not let Amy see it! Or Aubrey…_ **


End file.
